Woo Foo Woe
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Marvin, Lilly & Reesa are transported to the Yin Yang Yo world when they are collecting asteroids! Yin & Yang & some new students help them to defeat Dr. Woe, who is also transported into there world. Can they save the Woo Foo World in time?
1. Meeting The Woo Foobies

**Yay! My Yin Yang Yo/Duck Dodgers Fan fic is finally started! Here is part 1! I hope you like it! I think that any of you duck dodgers Fans or Yin Yang yo Fans will love it! And, I hope lots of people read it. This is still a dedication to Marvin & Lilly & Reesa. Reesa, Marvin, Lilly, Yin, Yang & Master Yo do not belong to me. Yin & Yang & Master Yo belong to Bob Boyle. Reesa belongs to my friend, KiraMizuka. Marvin/X-2 belongs to WB & Sander Schwarts. And finally, Lilly belongs ti NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak. I couldn't post the links to there profiles for some strange reason. you can find them all on my profile & KiraMizuka on my DA profile. Hope that fills you in on the details. Hope you like my story! Bye!**

_In Martian Commander X-2's ship…_

X-2 was sitting in his chair. Lilly was sleeping in hers. Reesa was there, too. She was sitting on the floor, looking at cards. X-2 sighed.

"What's wrong, Marvin?' asked Reesa.

"Lilly wanted to go look for something to do earlier, but, I was just not in the mood…" X-2 said.

"Well, why not ask if she wants to go, now?" asked Reesa.

"I suppose…" X-2 said. He got up & went over to Lilly, who was still sleeping in her chair. He woke her up.

"Huh? Marvin? What is it?" Lilly asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh………. Do you…. I mean, do you still want to……." X-2 began.

"Yes?" Lilly asked.

"Uh…. Do you… still want to go do something?" asked X-2.

"I'd like that! Let's go bowling for asteroids!" Lilly said, jumping up.

"Um…. I wouldn't say I'd want to go bowling for them, but, we could go collect some for some… experimenting…." said X-2.

"Cool!" said Lilly.

_Later…_

X-2 & Lilly got there space suits on & walked to the docking way. X-2 & Lilly held hands & jumped out. Lilly spun around.

"Careful, Lilly." X-2 said.

"Uh, ok." said Lilly, following him. They came to an asteroid field.

"OOH! I want that one & that one & that one & that one & that one & that one & that one & that one & that one &…." Lilly said over & over, pointing to each & every asteroid she saw.

"Ok, Lilly, that's enough…" X-2 said. They floated over to one the small ones & X-2 used a small vacuum to suck up some of them into a tank on his back. Lilly did the same. Then, she saw a bright shining light over to her right. She floated over to it. It was a shining blue & pink swirl. It looked just like her green & yellow one, but, the colors were changed. Suddenly, she started to be sucked in.

"WHOA!" she said as she was pulled right in. X-2 turned around to see nothing but the portal.

"LILLY!" he screamed. He jumped in after her. Reesa was in the ship & saw the whole thing. She quickly got on an air helmet & floated out of the ship.

"MARVIN! LILLY! WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed. She, too, got sucked in.

_In the portal…_

The two Martians & Reesa all spiraled around for a little bit.

"WHOA!" Lilly yelled. X-2 was behind her, trying to catch up. Reesa was behind him. Suddenly, the hole opened. They were dropped from about 20 feet from the ground into another dimension. They were al on top of each other, dizzy. Reesa, who was now a red rabbit with a blue dress & bow on, fell off of X-2, who was also now a rabbit. He & Lilly were very dark gray rabbits, almost black, with black insides of there ears. X-2 was wearing a simple white shirt with his gloves. Lilly was wearing her purple T-shirt. Reesa had dark red ear insides. Lilly looked around.

"Where…… are we?" she asked. X-2 walked up next to her.

"I don't know…." he said. Reesa got up & stood next to X-2.

"Wow. This looks more like the… 21st century…" said Reesa.

"Come on. Let's see if anyone lives in this big house." Lilly said, pointing to a large dojo. It was pretty big. X-2 & Lilly walked up to it while Reesa scanned the roads.

"I don't see anyone." she said.

"They are probably in bed or something…. If this is the 24th & ½ century…." said Lilly.

"Uh… Lilly, is this your world?" asked X-2.

"Nope. I've never seen this place before in my life…" Lilly replied.

"Well, if it's not your dimension… then…. whose is it?" asked X-2. Suddenly, two rabbits slammed open the doors to the dojo & rushed out of the dojo. The doors slowly closed & X-2 was smashed behind them.

"Owe…" he said. The rabbits grabbed a hose & threw it in a car, sitting next the dojo. One was a girl & was pink, with aqua eyes, wearing a white shirt, with a gray line near the bottom. The boy, who was blue, was wearing the same shirt & he had purple eyes. They looked to be siblings, though, X-2 was not sure.

"Hey, who are-- WHOA!" X-2 said, getting spun around when they ran past him.

"HEY! I'm talking to you--" X-2 tried to say, but, the rabbits spun him around again, rushing back & forth.

"STOP IT! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!" X-2 screamed. The pink one saw him, jumped up into the air, screaming "YIN-CINERATE!" & blasted him with some bright red powers.

"Owe again!" X-2 said.

"Yang! Those aren't anyone we know! They must be working for the Night Master!" said the pink one. "Right! Wait! The Night Master--" the blue, who was referred to as "Yang" said. The pink one pushed him.

"GO, YANG! WHAT IF THERE'S A FUTURE NIGHT MASTER ALREADY HERE?" she yelled.

"Alright! Sheesh, Yin!" Yang said. He darted towards X-2.

"AAHH!" X-2 said. Yang smashed him through the car. "ALRIGHT YOU SO CALLED RABBIT THAT WORKS FOR THE NIGHT MASTER! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" Yang yelled, readying his sword, which was made of green bamboo.

"I… am… OWE! CUT IT OUT!" X-2 tried to say, with Yang banging his sword on his head.

"Well, sheesh! You could have just told me who you are…" said Yang.

"I TRIED TO TELL YOU WHO I AM!" X-2 screamed.

"Uh… allow me… uh… what did you say your name was again?" Lilly said, walking towards Yang.

"I'm Yang & this is Yin." said Yang, while Yin jumped right next to him.

"Where siblings!" Yin added.

"I knew it!" said X-2.

"SHUT UP!" Yang screamed.

"AAHH!" X-2 screamed & they both jumped off & started fighting.

"Ignore Yang. He's a little crazy sometimes." said Yin.

"I can see that… well, anyway, his name is Marvin… he is my best friend…" said Lilly. Reesa walked over to them.

"And mine, too." she added.

"Yeah… I'm Lily & this is Reesa…" said Lilly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys. But, you don't work for the Night Master, do you?" said Yin.

"What's a Night Master?" Lilly & Reesa both asked.

"I guess that answered that question…" yin said. Suddenly, X-2 crashed into her.

"Sorry…" he said as if he could barely breathe.

"It's ok. Yang stop!" yin said, using levitation on him, leaving him in the air. Then, she put him down.

"Yin! Why?" he asked.

"Because, these rabbits don't even know what a night Master is! Maybe, they just want to learn Woo Foo!" said Yin.

"What's Woo Foo?" Reesa, Lilly & X-2 all asked at the same time.

"Ok. Then, we can tell them. And, THEN, they'll want to learn Woo Foo!" said Yin.

"That chance. Everyone thinks that Woo Foo is stupid!" said Yang.

"Yeah, but, there new! They can help people to realize that Woo Foo is NOT stupid & that it's the only reason the Night Master still not threatens the world!" said Yin.

"Ok, ok… So, tell them!" Yang said as if he had no part in telling about Woo Foo.

"UUHH!" Yin said. But, she walked to Lilly, Reesa & X-2, who was on the ground.

"Ok. Woo Foo is a form of Martial Arts, which contains both might & magic. It's extremely helpful & can really help to save the world. Do you want to learn?" said Yin.

"Martian Arts? Oh, I'm in!" Lilly said.

"Um… _Martial _Arts…" Yin said.

"Oh…… well, I guess I'm still in… if a RABBIT can do it, a Martian could, right, Marvin?" said Lilly.

"Uh… yeah, sure…" X-2 replied.

"Wait! Where did you hear about Martians? Martians don't exist! There just a myth!" said Yin. X-2's eyes grew dark.

"Why you little…" he said.

"What? Do you believe in Martians…?" asked Yin.

"I AM--" X-2 began. Lilly covered up his mouth.

"As a matter of fact, we are really Martians…" she said calmly. Yin burst out laughing.

"YANG! GET OVER HERE!" she screamed. Yang jumped over to her.

"THIS GIRL SAYS THAT SHE'S A MARTIAN!" she screamed. Then, they were both laughing there heads off. Lilly let go of X-2.

"Ok, you can kick there butts." she said.

"With pleasure…" X-2 said. X-2 walked up to Yang stuck his nose right in front of his.

"Listen, you little…. Rabbit thing! If you don't think we are Martians, than, what were we originally?" he said.

"I have no idea what you just said." Yang replied. Yin pushed him aside.

"Ignore him. He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'knowledge'." she said.

"Ok. So, what do I mean, then?" X-2 asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh… I didn't really hear you…" said Yin.

"UUHH! Apparently, you don't know the meaning of the word, 'knowledge', either! What is it with you? You actually don't understand what I said?" X-2 yelled.

"Uh, no…." Yin said.

"Put simply, if you don't think we are Martians, then what were we before we came here?" X-2 asked again.

"Uh……………. Rabbits?" Yin said.

"NO! WE ARE MARTIANS & IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, IT'S _YOUR_ PROBLEM, NOT OURS!" X-2 screamed.

"Yeah, we really are Martians… except for Reesa. She is human." said Lilly.

"Well then, whatever! Look: do you want to learn Woo Foo, or not?" asked Yin.

"Sure!" said Lilly.

"Oh, no! No way! The only thing that I've learned form these two brats is the fact that Martians apparently don't exist in this world!" X-2 yelled.

"Aw, come on, Marvin! Please? I don't want to go without you!" Lilly said, tugging at his shirt.

"Wait a minute… am I wearing under where?" X-2 said.

"No, why?" asked Yin.

"YIPE!" X-2 said, covering up.

"What? Rabbits don't have to where under where." said Yin.

"BUT, I'M NOT WEARING PANTS!" X-2 screamed.

"So?" Yin said.

"Uh………….. Where we came from, you're supposed to wear pants…" said Lilly.

"Where is my skirt?" X-2 asked himself. Yang laughed so hard that he couldn't stop.

"YOU'RE A BOY & YOU WHERE A **SKIRT!**"he screamed.

"Well, what else do you call it? It's not really a skirt, but, to be honest, there's really nothing else to call It." said X-2. Yang continued to act like a moron.

"UUHH!" X-2 said.

"But, if you really want pants, there's a store down there." said Yin.

"Never mind… just tell us how to get out this world!" said X-2.

"Uh…… you want to fly to anther planet?" asked Yin.

"Now I know how Lilly felt when she was talking about the real world…" said X-2.

"Yeah… I remember it like it was yesterday….." Lilly said,

"What are you talking about?" Yin asked.

"Um… believe me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth…" said Lilly.

"And, why not?" asked Yin.

"Because, we are from another dimension…" said Lilly. Yin only laughed.

"That's funny! Now, please tell me the truth!" Yin said.

"But, what am I supposed to say? That is the truth!" Lilly said.

"Oh, Lilly, don't try to explain this to them." said X-2.

"Ok, Marv! Whatever makes you happy…" said Lilly.

"Did you just call him 'Marv'?" asked Yin.

"WHAT? Haven't you EVER heard of Mar…tian Commander X-2?" asked Lilly.

"Uh………………………………... No………." Yin replied.

"I thought not…" said Lilly.

"So, let me get this straight: I'm better known in your world, but, in this world, I don't even exist…" said X-2.

"Well, none of us really belong here…" said Lilly.

"Then, where do you belong?" Yin asked.

"THEY BELONG IN LOSER LAND!" Yang screamed. He was on his back, kicking with his hands on his stomach, laughing like crazy. X-2 ran over to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BLUE BOY?" he screamed.

"I said…….. YOU BELONG IN LOSER LAND!" Yang yelled, then, he fell back to the ground & laughed more. X-2 stepped on his foot.

"OWE! STUPID FOOT!" he yelled, jumping up & down, holding his foot. He banged into the car.

"OWE! STUPID CAR!" he screamed. He then bashed into Lilly.

"OWE! STUPID… Rabbit?" he said.

"Get off of me…" Lilly said.

"Ok." Yang said, jumping down.

"Ok, we'll participate in learning the martial arts of Woo Foo, as you call it, but, then, I want you to help us find a way back to the dimension of which we came from…" said X-2.

"Ok. Whatever you say………." yin began.

"MARTIAN!" Yang added. Then, he started cracking up. Yin could see the anger building up in X-2.

"Come on, Marv. Take it easy. They just don't understand…" Lilly said, putting her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He sighed.

"Yeah, you are right, Lilly. But, they don't have to rub it in!" he said.

"I know, but, you know how siblings are. There obnoxious because they think they hate each other." said Lilly.

"Yeah, Marvin! That pink one is a drama queen!" Reesa added.

"HEY!" Yin yelled. X-2 slapped his hands on his cheeks.

"Oh, no! The queen is going to kill me if she finds out the trouble I've gotten myself into by going out to collect asteroids unless it was a mission, which it wasn't! And, why am I talking like this?" he shouted.

"I don't know…" Lilly said.

"Well, it's weird! This whole place is weird! I have a sudden urge to go play in a leaf pile when what I should want to do is get the heck OUT OF HERE!" X-2 yelled.

"I know! So, just calm down!" Lilly said.

"Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?" X-2 yelled.

"You're going to give YOURSELF a heart attack if you don't CALM DOWN!" Lilly yelled back. She pulled a paper bag.

"Wow. This is weird. I have no idea where I got it, but, here. Breathe into this…" Lilly said, handing X-2 the bag. He grabbed it & started breathing hard into it. Yang walked over to them.

"So, about learning Woo Foo…" he began.

"Oh yeah… come on, Marv, let's go." Lilly said grabbing his, causing him to let go of the bag. He followed. They met Reesa by the door.

"Ok, now, let's go inside!" said Reesa.

"Yes…. Oh, I need a break from reality…" X-2 said, walking inside with Lilly, Reesa & there new sibling friends. They arrived inside & saw a big rocking chair over to there right. And, a stair case & a hall way, which led to Yin & Yang's bedroom.

"Well, who's that belong to?" asked Lilly.

"Oh, that is…." Yin began.

"KIDS! GET IN HERE!" they heard a familiar voice scream.

"Master Yo………… COMING MASTER YO!" Yin & Yang both said at the same time, while beginning to run in the direction of the scream. When they got there, an old panda was apparently trying to yank out pipes from under the sink.

"I was trying to brush my teeth & I dropped the hairbrush in the sink & it went down the drain…" the old panda said. X-2, Lilly & Reesa caught up with them.

"So, THIS is you're Master? The one you call 'Master Yo'?" X-2 asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep. He's an old fart, but, he's the last panda on the planet & he's also the last Woo Foo Master." Yin said.

"EEW!" X-2 & Lilly both said.

"What?" Reesa asked.

"He's the last panda on the planet?" X-2 said, pointing to Yo.

"And, he uses a HAIR brush to brush his teeth?" Lilly added.

"I just said he's old…" said Yin. Master Yo glared at her.

"But……….. You're very young for a panda…" Yin added to make him feel better.

"Yeah, but, he's still 'Yold'!" Yang said. X-2, Lilly & Reesa couldn't help laughing with Yin & Yang at Yang's ridiculous comment.

"OH, THAT'S RICH!" X-2 screamed. Then, he stopped laughing.

"Oh, boy! That's something that Dodgers would say…." he said to himself.

"WHO?" Yin & Yang asked.

"Uh………. My… uh… One of my…. Enemies back at home…" X-2 said.

"_If Dodgers dares to show up, I'll kick him back into his own dimension…" _X-2 thought.

"Well, he sounds stupid!" Yang said. Yin punched him in the arm.

"OWE! Uh… I mean…. uh…" Yang said.

"Oh, believe me, he is!" Lilly said, giggling.

"Oh, yeah!" X-2 said. They both laughed & Reesa joined in.

"Kids! Just tell me what the Foo Toodles you want!" Master Yo shouted.

"These… uh… rabbits want to learn Woo Foo." said Yin.

"They do? OWE!" asked Master Yo, banging his head on the top of the cabinet opening.

"Yeah. Apparently, we are not the only ones who understand Woo Foo." Yin said.

"Uh… the black boy is a little crazy though…" Yang added. X-2 kicked him in the leg & Yang jumped up & down, holding his knee.

"OWE! OWE!" Yang yelled.

"HA! Serves you right, blue boy!" X-2 said.

"What?" Yang yelled, still jumping up & down.

"Whatever…." X-2 said.

"AAHH!" Yang screamed. He & X-2 did not get along very well.

"Well, then, kids, go sit in the kitchen & I'll meet you there to teach all three of you Woo Foo." said Master Yo.

"Ok, Master Yo." Yin & Yang said,. Then, they lead the other three to the kitchen.

"So, you guys have to live with that every single day?" X-2 asked.

"You don't even know the half of it." said Yang.

"We fight the same bad guys everyday," Yin said.

"We deal with chores & Master Yo everyday" Yang added. Then, he paused.

"AND we have to do everything that Master Yo says." Yang said.

"Well, aren't you guys just the needy ones…" Lilly said blankly.

"Don't remember it, Lilly. You live with me, now…" X-2 said.

"I know, but, I left my locket at home…" Lilly replied.

"What do you mean?" Yin asked.

"Never mind…"Lilly & X-2 both said at the same time. Master Yo came in after he was done & sat next to X-2.

"Uh…….." X-2 said.

"Ok, let's proceed…" Master Yo said. He glares at the rabbits. Yin, Yang & Reesa made a martial arts bow, while X-2 & Lilly saluted.

"Yes, Master Yo…" they all said. Master Yo rolled his eyes at X-2 & Lilly.

"Ok, the first lesson is Levitation…" Master Yo said.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. To The Beach!

**Here is Part 2 of "Woo Foo Woe". I hope you like it. the description in the Flashback is not mine! It was written by Justformusic. That flashback was a flashback of a part from "Martian Mayhem", so, just so you know. The flashback descritpion is her idea. but, putting the flashback in the story was mine. Anyway, hope you like it! Aurora is mine. Yvonne is one of my friends.**

In the dojo, Yin, Yang, Reesa, Lilly & X-2 were doing Woo Foo. Yin levitated X-2 into the air & he didn't like it.

"Ok, this Levitation." she said.

"AAHH! PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" he screamed.

"Ok." Yin said. She just let go & he fell to the ground.

"Uh… yeah… next time, be logical…" X-2 said, rubbing his head.

"Whatever that means!" Yang said.

"It means… PUT ME DOWN GENTLY!" X-2 screamed.

"Whatever!" Yang said. DING DONG! They all heard the door bell ring. Yin & Yang rushed to get it.

"I'LL GET IT!" they both screamed. Yang bonked into the door, while Yin landed safely next to it. She opened it to a young kitten.

"Why, hello. Can I help you?" Yin asked.

"I'd like to learn Woo Foo please…." the kitten replied. She was gray all over, but, she had many features. Raven black hair with a beautiful shine that went down to her waste. She wore a red dress with a black line across a space near the bottom. Her tail was pure dark gray like her fur, except for a long tip, which was lighter. She wore a red bandana & her eyes were also red.

"Cool! We just got three new students in. You can come, too! What's your name?" Yin said.

"Oh… Aurora… that's my name. I'm 12." the kitten replied.

"Aurora, huh? Cool name! I'm Yin. I'll introduce you to the other students." said Yin.

"Thank you. May I come in?" Aurora asked.

"Sure." Yin replied. She stepped aside, letting the cute little kitten in.

"Thanks, uh… Yin." Aurora said.

"Yang, this is Aurora." said Yin.

"Aurora, huh? Oh, & uh… this is Lilac, Riko & Mallard." Yang replied.

"Lilly, Reesa & Marvin!" Lilly said.

"Sorry, Mallow." Yang said.

"AAHH!" X-2 screamed.

"Aurora, this is Yang." Yin said, pointing to the silly blue rabbit, known as Yang.

"Hi, Yang." Aurora said as sweet as she could.

"And, that's Lilly." Yin said, pointing to Lilly.

"Hi." Aurora said.

"Hi, I'm Reesa." Reesa said, shaking Aurora's hand.

"And, this is Marvin!" Lilly said, pulling X-2 over in front of Aurora. Aurora just stood there, staring.

"WHAT? I look almost exactly like Lilly in this world!" X-2 implied. Aurora continued to stare at him, as if to be thinking: "He's soooooooooooooooooooo dreamy….."

"Hello….." X-2 said. Aurora snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, it's just that…… you're so cute!" Aurora replied. X-2 fainted. DING DONG!

"Again?" Yin asked herself. She walked to the door & opened it. There stood a small yellow cat with dark yellow hair & a pure black shirt. Her hair was down at the moment. Her cat tail was hanging down as she was meditating.

"Hi! I'm Yvonne. I want to learn Woo Foo." she said.

"Well, aren't we on fire today?" Yin said.

"What does that mean?" Yvonne asked.

"Well, we got four new students today! And, then, there's you! Come in!" Yin said.

"Thanks! Your name is Yin, right?" Yvonne replied.

"Uh… yeah… how did you figure that out?" Yin asked, confused.

"Come on, Yin! You & your brother, Yang have saved the city tons of times! Of course I know your name!" Yvonne replied.

"Oh, cool!" said Yin.

"I know. But, who are they?" Yvonne asked, pointing towards X-2, Lilly, Reesa & Aurora.

"Well, why don't you ask them yourself?" Yin replied.

"Good idea!" Yvonne said. She ran over to them.

"Hi! I'm Yvonne & you are?" she said.

"Uh, I'm Lilly. This is Reesa, Aurora & Marvin." said Lilly.

"Very pleasure to meet you guys!" said Yvonne, while excitedly shaking X-2's hand.

"W-Weellll, th-th-thannk y-you….. Y-Yvonne…" X-2 said, while still being shook around.

"You're very welcome, MARVIN!" Yvonne said. Lilly & Reesa giggled.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" X-2 said. Yvonne was now shaking him so hard that he was being banged to the ground.

"OWE! OWE! OWE! OWE! OWE!" X-2 yelled. Lilly, Reesa, Yin, Yang & Aurora were all laughing.

"ENOUGH!" X-2 screamed. Yvonne let go.

"Ok." she said. Yin & Yang were still laughing.

"Alright. Why don't teach me Woo Foo so I can kick your butt?" X-2 said. Yang rushed over to him with his sword & put it to his neck.

"You wish!" he yelled. X-2 sweated. He was nervous.

"Uh….." he said.

"You gonna take back what you said?" Yang asked, angrily.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, w-w-whatever…." X-2 replied. Yang lowered his sword.

"GOOD!" he yelled. By now, X-2 was shivering. Then, he regained himself & yanked Yang's sword out from behind his back. He tried to hit him with it, only to flip over & have the sword fall on top of his head. Yang started laughing.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?" he screamed.

"Um…. Yes…." X-2 replied. Yang jumped on him & pulled out his sword.

"Now, let me show you the best I can do!" Yang yelled. X-2 shivered.

"FOO NADO!" Yang yelled, while performing a move in which that looked like a tornado with Yang controlling it. X-2 shivered more. Then, Yang let go of it & let it roll towards him, picking him up & spinning him until it stopped. He was half-upside down & very dizzy by the time it was done. Yang walked to him & picked up his sword.

"So, how do you like that?" he bragged.

"I think…. I'm going to… throw up…" X-2 replied.

"AWESOME!" Yang shouted. X-2 shot him a look of both confusion & anger.

"What?" asked Yang.

"Um…….. Nothing… except…. You think that barfing is awesome?" X-2 said.

"OF COURSE it's awesome! In fact…" Yang said. Then, he let his Foo Nado run onto X-2 & spin him around, while yelling,

"I WANNA SEE YOU BARF!"

"PUT… M-M-EE D-DOWN!" X-2 yelled.

"NO WAY, DUDE!" Yang yelled back.

"THEN, YOU MIGHT WANT TO BRING AN UMBRELLA!" X-2 yelled back.

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO THROW UP?" Yang asked.

"YES! NOW, PUT ME DOWN BEFORE **YOU** THROW UP!" X-2 screamed.

"SORRY, NO CAN DO!" Yang replied.

"DO IT, NOW! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!" X-2 screamed. The Foo Nado finally cleared, leaving X-2 on the ground, with his head spinning so much that he couldn't tell which way was up & which way was down.

"Oooooohh….. What was that for?" he asked.

"I already told you. I want to see you throw up!" Yang said.

"**That's gross! **And if you want to see vomit so bad, then, throw up, yourself!" X-2 yelled.

"Hmm….. THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Yang screamed after a little so called thought.

"And to think _you _couldn't think of that!" X-2 mumbled.

"And to think you know what 2 + 2 is!" Yang said.

"Do you?" asked X-2.

"Of COURSE I DO! It's 5! No, wait! It's 6!" Yang shouted.

"No, it's 4. How dumb _ARE_ you?" X-2 said.

"DUMB ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, _**BUNNY!" **_Yang screamed. X-2 just looked at him with a confused look.

"What? Doesn't that make you mad?" Yang asked.

"Uh… no, why?" X-2 asked.

"Because, if some one calls me a bunny, I'll KICK THERE BUTT!" Yang said.

"And…. Why is that…?" X-2 asked.

"BECAUSE, everyone knows that Woo Foo Warriors are tough & can't possibly be called 'bunnies', meaning there cute, helpless creatures!" Yang replied.

"Wow... that almost sounds like something I would have said…" X-2 said.

"Really? Well, there's a first time for everything…. When you get to do it a third time…" Yang said.

"But, that's impossible." said X-2. Yin rushed over with what looked like a sand clock.

"Not with the Chronological!" she said, showing it to him.

"Wow! Where'd you get that?" X-2 asked.

"I won it AND it turns back time so you can do _anything_ more than one time!" said Yin.

"Well, doesn't that make sense?" X-2 asked.

"Uh… yeah…" said Yin.

"THAT'S IT! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING BESIDES GET CONFUSED! Let's go to the beach!" Yang said.

"Great idea, Yang! There will be lots more room to teach them Woo Foo there!" Yin said.

"Which, you will do all by yourself because I'll be busy playing…" said Yang.

"FINE!" Yin shouted.

_Later, in the Woo Foo car…_

"Are we there, yet?" Lilly asked from inside the car.

"No, Lilly." Yin replied.

"Are we there, yet?" Lilly repeated.

"No, Lilly!" Yin said again.

"Are we there, yet?" asked Lilly.

"No!" Yin shouted.

"Are we there, yet?" Lilly said for the fourth time.

"NO!" Yang screamed.

"Well, sooorry! Geese! Can't you stupid bunnies ever be decent for one second?" Lilly replied. X-2, Aurora & Reesa were sitting in the back with her. Yin & Yang were sitting in the front with Master Yo & Yvonne.

"Ok, ok! Let's play Marco Polo!" Lilly shouted.

"Um… how can we play that? Where in a car!" Reesa replied.

"Oh yeah… well, then, that's play 'I Spy'!" Lilly suggested.

"Ok. Me first!" Reesa shouted.

"Oh, fudge!" X-2 said.

"I spy something….." Reesa began as she looked around.

"Uh… black…" she finished.

"OOH! OOH! ME?" Lilly asked.

"Almost… it's a bunny…" said Reesa.

"Uh… I am a bunny… now…" Lilly said.

"Well, it's a boy bunny with black fur & gloves." Reesa said.

"Oh, well, that's TOO easy! It's Marvin!" Lilly said.

"Cool! You're turn, Lilly!" Reesa replied.

"I spy something blue." said Lilly.

"Uh….. Yang?" asked Reesa.

"Nope! It's something you wear!" replied Lilly.

"Uh…. My bow……… which I just realized I was wearing?" asked Reesa.

"YES! This is fun!" Lilly said, giggling.

"Marvin, it's you're turn!" Reesa said. X-2 wasn't paying attention. He was staring out the window.

"Marvin…" Lilly said. He turned around.

"Huh?" he asked.

"It's you're turn to spy something…" said Lilly.

"Oh, again with the games! Fine! I spy something that's made of bamboo!" X-2 replied. Lilly & Reesa giggled.

"Wow! He hasn't played any of it since the last time we played!" Lilly said.

"What do you mean?" asked Reesa, still laughing.

"Last time we played, we were in a spaceship… me & Miranda were playing 'I Spy'. We were on a mission with Marvin, Meg, Miranda, Me & Marshall." said Lilly, while she opened up a flashback of something that happened in there world…

_Flashback…_

"Thank you." Meg allowed a small smile to cross her face briefly before turning and continuing her way down the dark corridor. Marvin stood behind for a moment, deep in thought, before he turned back to the two younger Martians behind. They were talking in soft, though excited voices, unaware of Marvin's presence until they nearly bumped into him. Once they caught sight of him they immediately grew quiet, looking at him pensively.

"Uh…er…" Marvin began, rubbing the back of his neck uncertainly. Lilly blinked a few times, cocking her head slightly in curiosity, while Miranda peered at him suspiciously.

"Yes?" Lilly finally asked.

"Well…uh…I…spy something…metal." Both Lilly and Miranda looked back at him in surprise, before bursting out into stifled giggles. Marvin wore a stunned expression on his face, not sure exactly what was happening. Miranda was the first to recover,

"Nice try, Mr. Commander." She giggled again, "Now you're just teasing us."

"No I'm not!" Marvin insisted, "I do mean it. I spy something metal!" Lilly shook her head, still laughing, "Marv, sorry to break it to you, but you are the _worst_ at this game!"

"What? Why?" Marvin said indignantly, arms crossed over his chest. Lilly looked around, arms spread out for emphasis.

"Marvin, we're on a spaceship…_everything_ here is metal!" Marvin's eyes popped open and he looked around, realizing what Lilly had said was true.

"Oh…" He finally managed. His response elicited new peals of giggles from both Miranda and Lilly, who leaned against each other for support in their mirth. From somewhere up ahead, Meg also could be heard laughing.

_Flashback Ends…_

By the time the flashback was over, Reesa was laughing her head off. And so was Lilly.

"That's so funny! Wait! Did I really miss all that when I was on vacation?" Reesa said.

"Oh, you missed a LOT, but, don't worry, when I have time, I will fill you in no as many details as I can remember." Lilly replied.

"Ok. Thanks, Lilly." Reesa said. Over in the corner, X-2 was looking at them, with red cheeks & a look of both confusion & embarrassment.

"I thought we weren't going to bring up things that were embarrassing…" he began.

"Sorry, but, Reesa is your other best friend, so, she should know, too, right?" Lilly replied.

"Yes…" X-2 replied. His thought was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"KIDS! WHERE HERE!" Master Yo yelled, excitedly. He quickly ran out of the car, grabbed a big pretzel & ran to a bunch of cute chicks.

"Well, he gets distracted easily." X-2 said.

"Come on. Let's unpack." said Lilly.

"Right behind you…" Reesa said.

_In Commander X-2, Lilly & Reesa's World…_

Dr. Woe's ship was headed straight for Yin & Yang's portal to there world, looking for X-2. He stopped & scanned his ship, only to find that there was no one in it.

"Hmm…" he said. He put on a space suit & got out of the ship, looking around. He eventually got close enough to the portal to where it could pull him in. It pulled him straight through. Right behind was X-2's ship. Inside, two familiar Martians were evaporated to X-2's ship.

"I get to see him first!" the orange haired one yelled, running after her sister, who was a few feet ahead of her. They arrived to the control room & found that X-2 was not there.

"Wait! He's not here!" the brown-haired one said.

"Aw, man! I wanted to hug him!" said the little orange-haired one.

"Come on, Jessie. Maybe he'll come… back…" said the brown-haired one, but, when she saw the portal, she slowed down.

"What is it, Cindy?" Jessie asked.

"Look at that!" Cindy said, pointing to the portal.

"Wow….. Let's go see it!" Jessie said.

"Ok! I think that's a great idea1 Maybe Commander is in there!" Cindy replied. They ran down the halls to get on space suits. Then, they held hands & jumped out the docking way. They floated around for a few seconds until the portal pulled them in.

"WHOA!" they both said.

_In Yin & Yang's World…_

Yin, Yang, Aurora, Yvonne, X-2, Lilly & Reesa were unpacking. Lilly, X-2, Reesa & yin already had there bathing suits on. Aurora was staying close to X-2. He finally noticed.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, turning to her.

"I think you're cute!" Aurora replied.

"Um……… yeah… let's finish unpacking… then, we can talk about… cute…" X-2 said, not sure if he liked the fact that Aurora liked him or not.

"Look! The ocean!" Aurora said, pointing to a large body of water, which was the salty sea. She ran to it & sniffed the air. She sighed ever so happily.

"The sweet smell of the beach…" she said. She ran to the car & pulled out her bathing suit. She ran inside of a changing room & came out a few seconds later with a bathing suit on. Her bathing suit was blue, with white polka dots. She ran & jumped into the water & splashed so much that X-2, who was about 10 feet away, was all wet when she was half done.

"Come on, Marvie! Join me!" Aurora shouted. Lilly gigged.

"Marvie…" she said. X-2 glared at her. Lilly replied to his look by saying,

"What? You got to admit its a little funny!" Lilly said.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing." X-2 replied.

"Ok. But, come on. Let's go swimming, anyway." said Lilly, grabbing his hand.

"Lilly, I still haven't really gotten used to being in the water, yet." X-2 said.

"Marvin, you're just scared! You've saved me from drowning for crying out loud! You know how to swim! You just can't get used to the fact that you can!" Lilly shouted.

"I know, but, don't tell those bunnies over there…" X-2 replied, pointing to yin & Yang.

"They'd laugh so hard, there eyes probably really would come out!" X-2 finished.

"Ok, ok. I won't tell then, but, can you please come in with me?" Lilly said.

"Well………" X-2 began.

"Please?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I guess I've already proved myself a fine swimmer by saving you." said X-2.

"So, you'll go?" Lilly asked, excitedly.

"Ok, ok. I'll go in with you." X-2 said.

"YAY!" Lilly yelled, grabbed his arm & pulling him in with her. He swam out with her, still, staying close to her for safety. But, Lilly swam out where he didn't want to go.

"Come on, Marvin! It won't bite!" Lilly hollered.

"I'm……. coming…." X-2 said, swimming closer to her. Aurora clung to him.

"Aurora, get off of me!" X-2 said.

"But, I want to be with you….." Aurora replied.

"But…. Fine…. But, you are NOT my girlfriend!" X-2 replied.

"Ok…." Aurora replied. She swam out with him. Lilly climbed on top of Aurora & did a back flip into the water.

"LILLY! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" X-2 yelled, in surprise.

"I just know how… remember, I've taken two classes for years & years." Lilly replied, poking her head out of the water.

"Oh, yeah…. Heh, heh!" X-2 said.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you liked it! I'll update soon. We'll get to see Jessie, Cindy & Dr. Woe as rabbits in the next chapter. I haven't made up a look for Cindy & Jessie as YYY characters, yet. I'll think of one! Bye!**


	3. A Relaxing Dance Party!

**Part 3. Hope you like it!**

_Later…_

X-2, Reesa & Lilly were talking with Yin & Yang.

"Ok, so, when are you actually going t start teaching us Woo Foo?" Lilly asked.

"Why now?" Yang asked.

"Because, we want to learn it, now!" Lilly replied.

"Well, why us?" asked Yang.

"Hey, you don't see any other Woo Foo bunnies around here…" X-2 replied. Suddenly, something slammed right on top of him.

"OWE!" he yelled. It was a green bunny.

"Yuck? Is that you?" Yin asked, not sure. The bunny was, dizzy, but, he was not Yuck. He was groomed & he had orange eyes, but, instead of a torn Woo Foo shirt, he wore a simple lab coat. X-2 looked up & saw it was a bunny.

"I guess I spoke too soon…" he said. Then, he pushed the green rabbit off of him.

"Get off!" he said.

"Whatever! Where am I?" the bunny replied.

"Uh….. Beats me… I'm not from this world…" X-2 said.

"You sound familiar…" the bunny said.

"Hmm… now that I think of it, so do you…" X-2 replied. They looked at each other.

"Well, I got nothing!" X-2 said. Then, two more bunnies fell down from the sky & landed on Yin & Yang.

"What, again?" X-2 asked.

"Looks like it…." Yin replied.

"Cindy! Look at me! I'm a rabbit!" one shouted. She was black, like X-2 & Lilly. She had orange hair & a red shirt. And, blue shoes.

"Me, too, Jessie!" the other one replied. She had on a blue shirt & black shoes. She also had brown hair. They both had blue eyes, but, they were different shades.

"Who is that cute bunny?" Jessie asked, pointing to X-2.

"Jessie? Cindy? What are you guys doing here?" X-2 asked the bunnies.

"You sound like our friend back home, wherever that is…" Jessie said.

"He sounds like my enemy back home!" the green bunny said, standing up.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same…" X-2 replied.

"What's you're name?" Cindy asked X-2.

"Um…. You should call me Commander X-2." X-2 replied to her. The green bunny heard him.

"HAH! I KNEW IT! IT'S **YOU!" **he yelled at X-2.

"Do I know you?" X-2 asked.

"Of course, you know me! I'm Dr. Woe!" the green bunny replied. X-2 gasped.

"What are YOU doing here?" he yelled.

"How should I know? What are YOU doing here?" Dr. Woe replied.

"What makes you think I'd know?" X-2 yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Break it up! YOU'RE Dr. Woe?" Lilly said, walking in between them.

"Yes! And who might you be, missy?" Dr. Woe replied.

"I'm Lilly Cunningham. Remember me?" Lilly replied.

"YOU? Why are you here?" Dr. Woe asked.

"Same reason as Marvin… I don't know…" Lilly replied. Reesa walked up to them.

"Apparently, Me, Marvin, Lilly, Cindy, & Jessie are all here from your world…" she said to Dr. Woe.

"Oh, really? And, who are you?" Dr. Woe asked.

"I'm Reesa." Reesa replied.

"I don't know any Reesa…" Dr. Woe said.

"Yeah, you don't know me…" Reesa replied.

"I'll bet! Now, let's cut to the chase: you're my arch enemy, Commander?" Dr. Woe said, pointing to X-2.

"Yes, if you're the Dr. Woe who knows Lilly." X-2 replied.

"I am! You & her always ruin everything!" Dr. Woe yelled.

"Well, is it MY fault that your plans never work? I think not!" X-2 argued.

"YES!" Dr. Woe yelled.

"Blah, blah, blah!" X-2 mimicked.

"Shut up, Commander!" Dr. Woe yelled.

"Make me!" X-2 yelled.

"FINE!" Dr. Woe yelled. Then, he kicked X-2 onto Lilly.

"That it? You don't have robots to back you up, this time, WOE!" X-2 said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I can build one! And, when it's finished, I'll enslave this world!" Dr. Woe yelled. X-2 laughed.

"HA! I'd like to see you try!" he said.

"FINE!" Dr. Woe screamed. Then, he stormed off.

"That should take care of him!" X-2 said.

"Uh… you can get off me, now." Lilly said.

"Woops! Uh… sorry…" X-2 said, jumping off.

"You think we should go after him? He may not have technology here, but, who knows what this world does have?" Lilly asked.

"I suppose you're right… but, I don't want to deal with him right now! Let's have fun & if something happens, then, we'll worry." X-2 replied.

"Well, ok…" Lilly said.

_Later…_

X-2, Reesa, Lilly, Yin, Yang, Cindy, Jessie, Yvonne & aurora were al on several surfboards. Lilly & x-2 were the last ones to make it to shore without crashing into a rock. The others did, except for Aurora. She landed in front of X-2 & Lilly. X-2 & Lilly gave each other a high five, shouting,

"YES!"

"That was awesome!" Aurora said.

"Since when do you say 'awesome'?" Lilly asked.

"What do you mean? I say it all the time?" Aurora said.

"Ok……….." Lilly said. Aurora ran to the ocean & back into the water.

"What else do you want to do?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I'm a little hungry. Let's get something to eat." said X-2.

"Ok, Marv!" Lilly replied. Then, they ran to a food stand that was over by the car. Inside was a guy, managing the stand.

"Can I help you?' he asked.

"Yes. What do you have?" Lilly asked.

"Here's the menu…" the guy said, handing the menu to them. Lilly took it & looked for a little bit.

"Marvin, what do you want?" she asked.

"I'll have a hot dog…" X-2 replied.

"Ok. Two hot dogs, please." Lilly said.

"Here you go." the manager said, giving her two hot dogs with sauces. She gave one to X-2.

"Thank you, Lilly." X-2 said. He took a bite.

"MM! This is good!" he said.

"I know!" Lilly said with her mouth full. They walked to the car & sat on the top.

"You know, being a bunny isn't so bad if it's not a very long bases…" X-2 said.

"I know! At least you have a mouth!" Lilly said.

"You're funny!" X-2 said. They sat there & finished there hot dogs. Then, they got down.

"What do we do, now?" Lilly asked.

"Let's go get Reesa & go do something. Just the three of us, like before…" X-2 replied.

"I really like that idea, Marv!" Lilly said.

_Later…_

X-2, Lilly & Reesa were sitting next to each other, laughing.

"Wow! It was so funny the way you got Yang to leave us alone!" Lilly shouted, laughing.

"Was it really that funny?" X-2 asked, also laughing.

"YES!" Lilly said.

_Flashback…_

"I told you that we are not hiding anything!" X-2 yelled.

"YES! YOU ARE!" Yang yelled.

"NO! WHERE NOT--WHOA!" X-2 yelled, slipping on a banana peel.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Yang laughed. X-2 got up & pointed to no where.

"LOOK! SOMETHING TO HIT!" he screamed.

"WHERE?" Yang screamed. He ran for the direction, only to slip on a banana peel the second he started running.

"WHOA!" he yelled.

_Flashback Ends…_

By then, they were all laughing there heads off.

"That was funny!" X-2 said.

"I know!" Lilly said. Then, she got down.

"Let's dance!" she said.

"Dance? Dance to what?" X-2 asked.

"I brought my CD." said Lilly.

"Ok. I've always loved your songs!" X-2 said, also jumping down. Lilly walked to her stereo & put in her CD.

"What CD is that? There's no cover." X-2 said.

"This is a various CD. I taped them from getting MP3s." Lilly replied. She looked at her CD, switching to various numbers until she came to number 13.

"Ok, get ready to do the Caramelldansen Dance!" Lilly said.

"Caramelldansen? I love that song!" Reesa said.

"Caramelldansen? What's that?"

"You'll like it, Marvin! It's a fun, loud, fast song!" Lilly replied.

"Ok." X-2 said. Lilly walked to the stereo & pressed play. Loud music started playing. Lilly started dancing. She was swinging her hips back & fourth & had her arms up, swinging her hands as well. Reesa did the same. X-2 swung his with his arms way in the air.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" X-2 yelled.

"I told you you'd like it!" Lilly said, still dancing.

"YEAH!" Reesa shouted. They danced until the song was over. By the time it was over, they were panting with there hands on there knees.

"Wow! That song takes a lot out of you… let's listen t it again!" Reesa said.

"OK!" Lilly replied. She quickly pushed play on her stereo again. They both started dancing once again. X-2 sighed.

"If you can't beat them… join them…" he said to himself. He got up started dancing his own dance, which was similar to Caramelldansen.

_Later…_

They were panting again. Lilly stood up.

"Let's listen to one more song. WAVES!" Lilly said.

"I like that song, too!" Reesa said. Lilly played it.

**Like a rush on the beach**

**At the end of the day**

**When the sand is going to be cold under your way**

**The season fades**

**And you think everything's lost in the waves**

**Like a spark in your eyes**

**So your love will be mine**

**When the sky is going to light and shine**

**You take my hands**

**And I think that time will give me one more chance**

**Do you remember**

**A kiss under the moonlight**

**When it was summer**

**It was love at first sight**

**Can you remember**

**Cause I feel the same now**

**Until the winter**

**Will see blooming this love**

**Like a dive in the waves I am caught in you love**

**And I'm flying in the clouds above**

**I feel you near**

**And I fear no more the winter 'cause you're here**

**Do you remember**

**A kiss under the moonlight When it was summer**

**It was love at first sight**

**Can you remember**

**Cause I feel the same now**

**Until the winter**

**Will see blooming this love**

When the song was over, Lilly was still dancing while the other two were panting, lying on the ground. Suddenly, Reesa got an idea.

"Do you have 'One More Night' by Cascada?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, it's right after 'Waves'." Lilly replied.

"Will you play it?" Reesa asked.

"Sure! Come on, Marv!" Lilly said, picking up a bucket of water & pouring it on him. He sat up immediately.

"WHAT? WHERE? WHO?" he shouted. Then, he glared at Lilly.

"Wake up, already! Where going to dance to 'One More Night'!" Lilly said.

"Ok, ok!" X-2 replied. Lilly played it & then, she quickly started dancing.

**You are all I can remember**

**After all that we've been through**

**Forever in my heart**

**Now I'm through**

**And June feels like November**

**Still can't believe it's true**

**Too long we've been apart**

**One more night I Wanna to be with you**

**Where I Wanna to hold you tight**

**It feels so right, tonight**

**So leave it up to you**

**And I think the time is right to stop the fight**

**One more night**

**I Wanna to be with you**

**Where I Wanna to hold you tight**

**It feels so right, tonight**

**So leave it up to you**

**And I think the time is right to stop the fight**

**(Instrumental solo)**

**Why can't true love be forever?**

**Why did my dream explode?**

**The day you went away**

**Cause I will keep this spell together**

**And wish you well of hope**

**Your girl from yesterday**

**One more night I Wanna be with you**

**Where I Wanna hold you tight**

**It feels so right, tonight**

**So leave it up to you**

**And I think the time is right to stop the fight**

**One more night**

**I Wanna be with you**

**Where I Wanna hold you tight**

**It feels so right, tonight**

**So leave it up to you**

**And I think the time is right to stop the fight**

**(Instrumental solo)**

"I love that song!" X-2 yelled after it was over. Reesa & Lilly were finally panting really hard.

"Ok. I'm finally ready to take a break…" Lilly said.

"Me, too." Reesa said.

"Me three." X-2 said. They all fell over & just relaxed.

"This is the life!" X-2 said.

"Yeah. This is much less stressful than having to fight enemies all the time. Why don't we stay here for a while?" Reesa said.

"I suppose… but, don't get too comfortable, because, we'll probably have to battle Dr. Woe sooner or later…" X-2 said.

"Yeah, but, for now let's relax…" Lilly said, putting her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, relax…" X-2 repeated, doing the same. Reesa also did the same as Lilly & X-2. They relaxed for a while. Lilly sighed.

"This is the life!" she said.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Yvonne's Moment: Yangst Returns

**Ok, chapter 4. sorry for the really late update. I've been a little busy with my other fan fics, too & I was running out of ideas for the chapter. I'd like this chapter to go to my friend, Yvonne. Hope you guys like it! (Especially you, Yvonne!)**

**Chapter 4: Yvonne's Moment: Yangst Returns**

_Later, close to sunset…_

Yin, Yang, Aurora, X-2, Lilly, Reesa, Yvonne, Jessie & Cindy were relaxing. X-2 was especially relaxed. Yvonne walked out to the ocean. She sighed. Lilly walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Yvonne?" she asked.

"I miss Yangst…" Yvonne replied.

"Who's Yangst?" Lilly asked.

"Yangst is my boyfriend…" replied Yvonne.

"Well, why don't just go to his home?" Lilly asked.

"I… don't know where he is…" Yvonne confessed.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not even sure if he's alive…" Yvonne replied.

"Huh?" Lilly asked, still confused.

"It all started when…" Yvonne began.

_Flashback…_

"We were walking through the woods. Yangst had insisted to take the dark way because there was lack of action in his life…" Yvonne said.

In the woods, Yangst & Yvonne were walking.

"Yangst, are you sure about this?" Yvonne asked.

"Of course, Yvonne! If we run into a bad guy, I'll kick his butt!" Yangst replied.

"Well, ok…" Yvonne said. They made there way through the forest. Then, they found an opening. They ran out of find a water fall.

"Finally! Light!" Yvonne said, running to the water.

"Careful, Yvonne!" Yangst warned. He stood behind her. She was basically taking a shower in her clothes. Yangst stood from behind & watched as Yvonne shook her head back & fourth, letting her hair flow freely. She was quite a sight for him. Then, he noticed another bunny above her. He was on the ledge where the water was coming from. He pulled out a knife & jumped down.

"YVONNE! LOOK OUT!" Yangst screamed, running & pushing her out of the way. He fell down & was stabbed by the rabbit.

"AAHH!" he yelled.

"Yangst!" Yvonne yelled. By then, the rabbit was gone.

"Yangst!" Yvonne yelled again.

"Yvonne… go! Before something happens to you!" Yangst replied.

"But…. I can't leave you!" Yvonne shouted.

"Please… go! Don't worry about me!" Yangst yelled. Yvonne's eyes filled with tears, but, she shook her head & ran back through the woods. Yangst kept staring until she was out of sight. Then, he passed out.

_Flashback Ends…_

By the end of her story, Yvonne's tears had made a puddle on the ground, in front of her.

"I… I never saw him again…" she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that happened! How long ago was this?" Lilly said.

"It was… about… maybe two years ago…" Yvonne replied. She then leaned on Lilly & sobbed.

"It's ok. Maybe, he's looking for you…" Lilly said.

"I had to leave him… I would have been stabbed, too!" Yvonne said, still sobbing.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"Now, we are apart & we had to leave each other in order for me to survive!" Yvonne said. Lilly knelt down next to Yvonne.

"Yvonne, I… I'm not from this universe. I was an orphan before my life changed forever… before I met Marvin… he's the greatest friend a girl could hope to have. And, I loved my parents & my friends from the real world. Before my parents died, they said me that when some one leaves you, they never really leave you. They always stay here, in your heart. You'll see Yangst again someday." she explained.

"Thank you, Lilly…" Yvonne said.

"You're welcome. You wouldn't be the first one I've told that to, but, I know I mean it & I know it's true…" Lilly replied.

"Ok. I understand… Let's go relax with the others." said Yvonne.

"Ok. And remember, Yangst is still with you…" Lilly replied.

"Yes… I'll remember that always…" Yvonne said.

_Later…_

Yvonne was, once again, standing next to the ocean. She walked down the beach. She finally came to a large rock ledge. She ran to it & when she got to the ledge, she let the wind blow her hair back. She day dreamed about Yangst. She sat down & thought of a song she had learned. She sat for a moment, while the song played in her mind. It got faster & louder. Then, she got up & jumped into the water. She swam around, jumped out & released her powers into the air. She began to sing.

"Take me away! Take me away!" she sang. She then fell into the water with a dive. She swam around & then, she jumped out of the water & into the air, letting the wind carry her hair & floating, joyfully. She fell into the water again. Then, she stuck out her head. She came out a sat back on the ledge.

"I will remember Yangst, always…" she said. She heard something from behind. She looked behind her to find a forest. She gulped, remembering what had happened to Yangst. She looked once more & then, saw the bushes rustle. She prepared herself for the attacker. But, instead, saw a green girl bunny with another bunny. She beamed.

"I know. It was a nice save by the way! I hope she doesn't get upset that I'm gone. I've been looking for 2 years!" the blue bunny said. He was wearing a purple cat-like suit. The other one was wearing a gray shirt with purple sleeves & had long brown hair. Yvonne stared.

"Yeah, but, I'm sure you'll find her soon." the other one said.

"I don't know, Gaby. You've said that many times & I…" the blue rabbit stopped dead in his words as he spotted Yvonne. Yvonne beamed.

"My… how you've grown…" the blue one began.

"Y-Yangst?" Yvonne asked.

"Yvonne?" the blue one asked.

"Y-Yes. It's me… OH YANGST! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Yvonne shouted, hugging him.

"Yvonne! I thought I'd never see you again!" Yangst shouted.

"I felt the same! Oh, the two years feel like they were eternity!" Yvonne shouted. They released each other.

"Yes, I know! That rabbit… I still haven't found out who it was, yet…" Yangst replied.

"Well, none of it matters, now…" Yvonne said. Yangst turned to her gave her a hug.

"I can't believe it's really you…" Yvonne said.

"Neither can I, Yvonne…" Yangst said. They let go.

"Um… Yangst, is this Yvonne, the girl you've been looking for?" the green bunny asked.

"Yes, Gaby. She is the one." Yangst replied.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" Gaby said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Yangst said.

"You know, another reason I think you're lucky is because I don't have a boyfriend…" Gaby said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find one that's perfect for you." Yangst said.

"Yeah, but, I'm glad you guys were re-united." Gaby said.

"Yes, I am, too…" Yangst said.

"Hey, Yangst, I have some friends I want you to meet!" Yvonne said.

"Ok, let's go see them! Coming, Gaby?" Yangst replied.

"Sure!" said Gaby. They walked down the beach to find the others.

_Later…_

Yangst, Gaby & Yvonne walked down the beach & made it back to where the others were. Yang sat up & moved his sun glasses up.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Gaby & this is…" Yvonne began. Lilly walked to her.

"Hi, I'm Lilly!" she said, extending her hand

"Hi, I'm Yangst." Yangst replied, shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… Yangst?" Lilly said.

"Um… yeah… have you heard about me?" Yangst asked.

"Um… just today, but, so far, I've heard a lot." Lilly said.

"Isn't it great, Lilly? We met again earlier." Yvonne said.

"Well, I'm so happy for you, Yvonne!" Lilly said, hugging her for a second. The others ran up to them.

"Hi! I'm Aurora! Who are you?" Aurora asked.

"I'm Yangst…" Yangst replied.

"But, Yang is over there." Aurora said, pointing to Yang.

"No, not Yang, Yangst." Yangst said.

"O-kay… thanks for the update…" Aurora replied. Yang walked up to Yangst.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"No, I believe not, I'm Yangst & you are?" Yangst replied, extending his hand.

"Um... Ok, I'm Yang…" Yang said, shaking his hand.

"Pretty cool, we have almost the same name!" Yangst said.

"Uh… yeah… kinda creepy…" Yang responded. "So, who are you're friends?"

"Gaby & Yvonne."

"Cool. And, this is… uh…" Yang said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards X-2.

"Martian Commander X-2, at you're service." X-2 said, finishing Yang's sentence. Lilly stepped in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Cunningham. I'm the Commander's best friend." she said, extending her hand out.

"Nice the meet you… Lilly?" Yangst replied, shaking it.

"I know, I've that before…" Lilly replied. Yangst giggled, nervously. Lilly giggled, too, knowing what he was thinking. Reesa walked to Yin.

"We gonna learn Woo Foo or not?" she asked.

"Sure! Why not start now?"

_Later…_

Everyone was gathered around Yin & Yang, watching as they showed off there Woo Foo powers & skills. Yin levitated a log up over X-2.

"TRANSFOOMATE!" she yelled, as it transformed into a big, blue diamond. Yin looked as if she was working hard to hold it. It finally turned back into a log & fell on top of him. He stuck out his head.

"Some performance, rabbit." he said.

"Thanks, MARTIAN!" Yin said, sarcastically.

"Don't push it…" He then heard Lilly laughing.

"Nice outfit, Marv!"

"Well, I see you're enjoying this…" then, he decided to try it. He blasted the top of the log apart, yelling,

"Uh… TRANSFOOMATE!", but ended up doing Yin-Cinerate.

"Yeah, that would be Yin-Cinerate, but, good job…" Yin said.

"Ok, Yin-Cinerate, then."

"But, your name's not Yin."

"So?"

"So, do it in a form of your name."

"Marvin Cinerate?" Lilly said, giggling.

"SEE?" X-2 said.

"I see. Well, then, just call it… uh… Black Cinerate?" Yin said.

"Well, I suppose it's the only option that makes any sense at all."

"Yeah, I suppose so…"

"Now, then, allow me to try it out once more." X-2 said as he lit up his powers of Black Cinerate. He jumped into the air, letting it blast the log to the left & a target to the right, while yelling,

"BLACK CINERATE!"

"Very good, uh…" Yin said.

"X-2." X-2 said, landing on the ground next to Yin.

"Right, X-2. Wait, what?"

"Like I said, ok, fine my real name is Marvin." Yin giggled.

"Marvin?"

"Uh…"

"Oh come on! It's not that weird a name!" Lilly said.

"No, no, no! It's fine name…" Then, she burst out in laughter. X-2 steamed. Lilly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't try… yet…" she said. He calmed down. Then, he sighed.

"Ok, calming down, now…" Yin was still giggling so hard, her sides hurt. X-2 steamed again. Then, he calmed down & simply blasted her with a Woo Orb.

"Ok, what's that called?"

"--COUGH!-- Woo Orbs…"

"Thank you… now, would you mind either teaching me Woo Foo or kicking me so hard that I fly back to my dimension?"

"Fine, fine! This is…"

"THIS is the Woo Foo move knows as… PAWS OF PAIN!" Yang pushed Yin out of the way & readied his Paws Of Pain. Lilly only stared. X-2 wasn't amused.

"Yeah, great. Now, you were saying…"

"Ok, how about this?"

"YANG? Those are level two moves!"

"SO? We should be level two, then, but, we weren't even level 1 before we learned level 2 moves all because Master Yo is too lazy!"

"UH! Fine."

"As I was saying, THIS is the Woo Foo aura. Yin, care to join?"

"With pleasure, Yang." Yin jumped up & summoned her Woo Foo Aura as well & combined it with Yang's.

"Wow…" X-2 said. Lilly then smacked hand over X-2's eyes.

"What do you think?" Yang asked.

"Uh………………………………"

"Marvin is speechless, I can tell…" Lilly said. X-2 shook his head back & forth really fast.

"Let me try!" He sat down & tried as hard as he could to get some energy out of what Yin was doing, but, couldn't.

"HEY? What gives?"

"Um… you need true emotion to summon them." Yin replied.

"Thanks for the tip, sister…" Lilly giggled. Then, he tried again. Suddenly, he opened his eyes & had an idea. He closed them tight & thought to himself,

"_Come on… WORK!" _But, nothing worked.

"UH!" X-2 crossed his arms.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Yin said.

"As if!"

"Well, unless he quits before he gets the change…"

"LILLY!"

"What?" X-2 sighed.

"Nothing… let's go…"

_Meanwhile…_

Dr. Woe was working in what looked like a big laboratory. He was mixing chemicals.

"This is going to blow Commander away!" he said. Then, a small beetle came crawling over to him. It climbed up the table & just stared at him, as if it wanted something.

"What do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy?" The beetle made little clicking noises.

"Uh, huh… it's over there…" Dr. Woe pointed to a trash can behind him.

"CLICK!" the beetle said. And with that, he climbed down off of the table & crawled into the trash can. Dr. Woe sighed. Then, he got back to his work.

_Meanwhile, around dusk…_

Yin & Yang were in there room, getting ready for bed. Yang & Yin were slipping there pajamas on.

"Yang…" Yin yawned. "You think we should go find that green bunny? It might be Yuck?"

"Eh…" Yang got into bed. "I suppose…"

"Ok." yin then got into bed & turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight, Yang."

"Goodnight, Yin."

_Meanwhile, in Aurora, Yvonne, Gaby & Yangst's room…_

Yvonne was on her side of the room, slipping on her pajamas. Yangst was in the bathroom. Gaby & aurora were waiting for there turns. Gaby tapped Aurora's shoulder.

"What is it, Gaby?"

"Um… you think I could cut you? I REALLY have to go!"

"Hmm… ok!" She moved aside so Gaby could get in front. Yvonne got into her bed & left her lamp on, waiting for the others. She put her hands behind her head & neck & thought about today. She met Aurora, Gaby, Yin, Yang, X-2, Lilly, Dr. Woe & Reesa, she was re-untied with her boyfriend, Yangst & she learned to do Transfoomate.

"_Wow… maybe, we should have another fun day, tomorrow…" _she thought to herself. Yangst finally came out of the bathroom. Gaby rushed in & slammed the door behind her. Aurora sighed. Yangst walked to Yvonne.

"Where's my bed?" he asked.

"Right here." Yvonne pointed to a bed next to hers & Gaby's.

"Ok, then." He got in his bed. Gaby came out of the bathroom & jumped onto her bed.

"Goodnight!" She said. And with that, she fell right asleep. Yvonne & Yangst paused for a second.

"Goodnight!" they both said. Aurora then came out of the bathroom & got into her bed. She yawned.

"Goodnight, Yvonne, Yangst…"

"Goodnight Aurora."

"Nighty night!" Aurora pulled her lamp & it fell to the floor & broke.

"Woops! Darn it! That cord was supposed to turn it off!"

"It's ok. I'll get it…" said Yvonne. She levitated the pieces to the trash can & let them drop.

"Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight."

_In X-2, Lilly & Reesa's room…_

X-2 was in the bathroom. Reesa & Lilly were waiting for there turns.

"Hurry up, Marvin! We only have one bathroom!" Lilly shouted.

"Um… actually, we have three, but, the other two are being used by the others."

"O-kay…"

"It's fine. I'll go ask for there bathroom. I really have to go." Reesa said.

"Eh… I'll wait for Marvin." Lilly replied.

"Kayz! See ya'!" Reesa walked out the door.

_Later…_

"Goodnight, Reesa."

"Goodnight, Lilly."

"Goodnight, Marvin!"

"Goodnight, Lilly!"

"Goodnight, Marvin."

"Goodnight, Reesa."

"Goodnight, birds!"

"Ok, now, you're just being silly!"

"I know!"

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Dr Woe's Battle

**Hope you like it! sorry, it took so long! I'm runnin' out of ideas... my fabulous ideas are strictly for my next Fan Fiction. Bye!**

That night, while Lilly, Reesa & X-2 were sleeping, a green rabbit flew threw the window. He jumped onto Lilly's bed. He placed a note on her desk. Then, he pulled off the covers. He tried to pick her up. Then, he flew back out the window.

_The next morning…_

Reesa woke up & rubbed her eyes. She looked at X-2, who was sleeping in a bed next to her.

"He's still out, I can see… Lilly…" She looked at Lilly's bed & only saw her empty covers.

"Hmm…" She got up & pulled her covers around & found nothing. Then, she noticed the note on her desk. She picked it up & read it out loud, but, just to herself.

"Dear Commander,

I have kidnapped your precious Lilly. If you ever wish to see her again, you are to meet me in a dark alley north from here before 10:00 PM. You will surely find out who I am then.

Sincerely,

Rabbit"

"Oh, no! Lilly's been kidnapped!" X-2 sat up & rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Who's had waffles?"

"Not waffles! Lilly was kidnapped by a rabbit from this world! We have to save her!"

"What? Hey, what's that?" Reesa gave him the note & he scanned it.

"Hmm… well, then, I guess where going to uh… whatever that place is called…"

"Uh, yeah. I don't get it, either… when should we go?"

"As soon as possible. Get ready to go & be prepared for anything."

"Got it!"

_Meanwhile, in the dark alley…_

Lilly was tied up next to the wall. The green bunny was standing in the light, watching to see if X-2 & Reesa were coming yet. Lilly kept squirming to get free.

"Alright! I've had enough! Tell me who you are!" she said.

"Sorry, missy! But, I can't reveal myself until the others get here…"

"Oh, if I could reach you right now, I would kick your butt!"

"Haha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh, you wish!" suddenly, X-2 & Reesa came falling down from the roof top.

"Alright! Where here. Now, give me Lilly!" X-2 said.

"Sorry, Commander, but, she's mine, now. And so are you!"

"You sound familiar…"

"You think?" Lilly added.

"I think… you'd better shut up, girly!" the green bunny shouted.

"Wait… You're…" X-2 began. The green bunny stepped into the light for him to see.

"DR. WOE!"

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Lilly said from behind.

"Aw, shut up!"

"Alright, Woe. What do you want?" Then, he slapped himself in the forehead. "Well, duh!" he said.

"Exactly, Commander. I want my revenge. And you & Lilly are going to pay it."

"Oh, really? And how do you purpose we do that?"

"I was thinking… it will be a surprise…"

"Oh, shut up! Just give me Lilly, & I will be on my way!" Suddenly, booby trap came flying out from under X-2, wrapping around his leg & turning him upside down.

"AAHH!"

"How about you give me Reesa & I'll be on my way?"

"REESA! RUN! HE'LL GET YOU, TOO!" Reesa looked at X-2 & wanted to help him, but, she did what she was told. She ran off as fast as she could.

"Well, that's one last bunny to worry about… for now…" X-2 gulped. The next thing he knew, he was hit in the head & everything went black.

_Later…_

X-2 was beginning to regain consciousness. He opened up his eyes. At first, everything was blurry. When his vision cleared, he could see Lilly, hovering over him.

"Huh?"

"Marvin! You're alive! Hurry! We have to get out of here!" she said, shaking him, slightly.

"Lilly, why?"

"Because, Dr. Woe is going to--" Then, the cage door slammed open.

"Alright, who's ready to fight?" Dr. Woe asked.

"Uh……………………" Lilly said. X-2 sat up.

"How about you, Lilly?"

"Uh……"

"NO! I will!" x-2 said, stepping in front of her.

"Marvin, are you sure?"

"Well, not entirely, but, I'd rather get hurt then have you get hurt."

"Then, let's get started!" Dr. Woe quickly pulled out a plasma grenade & threw it at X-2.

"Well, this is awkward." he said, while it beeped on the floor, next to him. BOOM!

"Owe…"

"AHAHAHAAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Dr. Woe screamed.

"You wish…" Dr. Woe continued to laugh.

"Ok, then," Dr. Woe stopped laughing.

"Now, it's my turn." X-2 jumped into the air & kicked Dr. Woe to the wall.

"FINE!" X-2 ran to him & kicked him into the air. Dr. Woe fell on top of him. X-2 began to pull him off & smash him on the ground, but, he punched him.

"Oh, crud!" he said.

"Yeah, you better be scared, Commander! Cause, when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were never born!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Dr. Woe then punched him to the wall, where Lilly was.

"MARVIN! Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine…" Dr. Woe blasted him with a laser gun several times, but, missed. X-2 jumped into the air, giving him a clean shot & he shot him threw the ceiling.

"HA! Take that!" Then, he came flying back down & landed on top of him.

"OWE!" they both yelled.

"You'll pay for that…" Dr. Woe said.

"Not if I pay you myself!" X-2 got up & kicked him threw the ceiling. He grabbed Lilly's arm.

"Come on!" he said. And with that, they ran out of the cage.

_Later, at the dojo…_

Yin, Yang, Aurora, Yvonne, Yangst & Gaby were getting up. They all walked into the living room.

"Hey, where's Mallard, Rammo & Lilac?" Yang asked.

"Um… Yang, its Marvin, Reesa & Lilly. And I don't know." Yin replied. X-2 & Lilly came running through the doors. They immediately slammed it behind them. Reesa was at the table, waiting.

"Marvin! Lilly! You made it!" she yelled, excitedly.

"Yeah, Marvin took good care of him!"

"At least for now."

"Yeah, for now."

"O-kay… so, how did you get that black eye?"

"What black eye?"

"The one on Marvin's face."

"What?" X-2 said, touching his eye.

"OWE! It's probably from Dr. Woe, punching me in the face." he said. Reesa beamed.

"I'm ok, Reesa, don't worry…"

"Well, then, um… you look tired…"

"Eh, I had to get up early, today…"

"Well, if you want, you can take a nap…"

"Ok." X-2 walked back into he, Reesa & Lilly's room & shut the door. Lilly & Reesa giggled.

_Later…_

X-2 got out of his bed & walked into the kitchen to find Reesa & Lilly were sitting in chairs, as if they were waiting for him. He yawned & said,

"What is it?"

"What's it? We want to have fun again!" Lilly said, while Reesa nodded her head yes.

"Well, ok. I feel fine, now… I guess…"

"Come on!" Lilly said, grabbing his arm & pulling him outside. They had a small radio sitting on the ground & a blanket with a picnic basket on it.

"We are going to have a picnic! And we're gonna DANCE!" Lilly shouted.

"Ok, WHOA!" Lilly pulled him up next to her & hugged him.

"O-kay… let's start with a picnic…"

"OK!"

Later…

Lilly, Reesa & X-2 were lying on the blanket, with there hands behind there necks. Lilly sighed.

"This is so fun!" she said.

"You said it!" Reesa said. X-2 just stared into the tree leaves above them. Lilly sat up.

"Marvin? Are you going to say something?" He continued to stare. Reesa then sat up.

"Marvin…"

"MARVIN!" they both yelled.

"AAHH! What?"

"Uh… what are you staring at?" Reesa asked.

"Oh, you know, just staring at the… the tree…"

"Oh……. Ok……" Lilly said. Suddenly, she has another idea. "Ok, so, who's up for some partying?"

"I AM!" Reesa yelled, raising her hand. X-2 stood up.

"Guess I got to do it, too!" he said.

"YAY!" Lilly yelled. She put her CD in & switched from number to number. She finally stopped at one. Then, she stood up.

"MIRACLE!" she screamed before the music started playing.

**Boy meets girl**

**You were my dream, my world**

**But I was blind**

**You cheated on me from behind**

**So on my own**

**I feel so all alone**

**Though I know it's true**

**I'm still in love with you**

**I need a miracle**

**I Wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see**

**That you are made for me**

**I need a miracle**

**Please let me be your girl**

**One day you'll see it can happen to me**

**I need a miracle**

**I Wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see**

**That you are made for me**

**I need a miracle**

**Please let me be your girl**

**One day you'll see it can happen to me**

**It can happen to me**

**Miracle... Miracle _echo_**

**Day and night**

**I'm always by your side**

**Cause I know for sure**

**My love is real my feelings pure**

**So take a try**

**No need to ask me why**

**Cause I know it's true**

**I'm still in love with you**

**I need a miracle...I Wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see**

**That you are made for me**

**I need a miracle**

**Please let me be your girl**

**One day you'll see it can happen to me**

**I need a miracle**

**I Wanna be your girl**

**Give me a chance to see**

**That you are made for me**

**I need a miracle**

**Please let me be your girl**

**One day you'll see it can happen to me**

**It can happen to me**

**Miracle... Miracle _echo_**

**Miracle... Miracle _echo_**

X-2 & Reesa were almost out of breath by then. Lilly was still dancing.

"WOO FOO! THIS IS FUN!" she shouted.

"Yeah, you bet!" Reesa said.

"Let's play another song!"

"Okay…" Lilly pressed the buttons on her radio again. She switched threw the numbers until she stopped at one.

"Ok, this song is called 'Bumblebee'!" she said.

"AWESOME!" Reesa yelled. She liked that song a lot.

**Ooooooooh,**

**Ooooooooh,**

**Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Sweet little bumblebee more than just a fantasy**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room**

**I go boom, boom, boom**

**You go zoom, zoom, zoom**

**You're my playboy, playtoy**

**Love, and my friend**

**I Wanna be with you until the end**

**I give my heart and soul to you, to make you see it's true**

**I'm so confused, baby can't you see**

**Please come rescue me**

**Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me,**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy,**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**I start to cry when you walk out the door**

**You go bye, bye, bye**

**I go why, why, why?**

**I'm so lonely, and only waitin' for you**

**To come back and tell me, "I love you"**

**I give my heart and my soul to you, to make you see it's true**

**I'm so confused, baby can't you see**

**Please come rescue me**

**Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

Lilly, X-2 & Reesa were all on top of each other.

"Ok, that… was fun!" Lilly said, on the top.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Another Martian: Coni

**Ok, I know it's been pretty much the same thing in all these chapters. I'll get Dr. Woe defeated in the next two & save the last one for epilogue or a party or something. Think I should make an epilogue?**

Woo Foo Woe Part 6

Chapter 6: Another Martian: Coni

_The next day…_

Yin, Yang, Aurora, X-2, Reesa, Lilly, Yvonne, Yangst, Jessie, Cindy & Gaby were all relaxing by the beach water. X-2 sat up. So did Yang.

"Hey, what's that?" Yang asked, pointing into the sky to the portal.

"I'm not sure." The portal swirled around with blue & pink colors. Then, a small black rabbit came flying threw it.

"Who could that be?" X-2 asked. She landed on top of Yang.

"Oh… where am I?"

"Um… I'm not supposed to be here, either. Ask him."

"AAHH! I'm so sorry!" She quickly got off of Yang & helped him up.

"Um… I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I'm… uh… I'm Coni…"

"Weird… I mean uh… great name!"

"Yeah, thanks… & who are you?"

"I am Martian Commander X-2."

"Commander X-2? What universe are you from?"

"Uh…. It really doesn't have a name… just 'My Universe', I guess…"

"Oh, well, uh… here's a better way to find out. Do you know uh… Venom?"

"Who?"

"Venom. I am sisters with Venom. Isn't she your Cadet?"

"Oh, no! She's gonna be so worried!"

"Guess that answered my question…"

"Um… do I know you?"

"No, but, I've heard a lot about you…"

"WHOA! TIME OUT! Who is this girl?" Yang asked.

"This is… Coni…"

"Yes. And you are?" Coni asked Yang.

"Yang."

"Yang. Got it. Yang? And you thought MY name was weird! Tee hee!"

"HEY!"

"Whatever. Who are your friends?" Coni asked, noticing Yin, Aurora, Yvonne, Yangst, Cindy, Jessie, Reesa, Lilly & Gaby.

"Uh…"

"Allow me." X-2 interrupted. He woke Yin up.

"This is Yin,"

"What's going on?"

"Just wake up the others. I'll explain everything." So, Yin woke up Aurora.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Wake up Yvonne & tell her to do the same with Yangst."

"O-kay…" Aurora woke up Yvonne.

"That's Aurora. That's Yvonne." X-2 said. He walked to Yangst.

"This is Yangst, Cindy, Jessie, Reesa, Lilly & Gaby…" he said as he patted each one as he said there name.

"Got it… I think…" Coni said.

"Yeah, we have a lot of company. Actually, we are part of it. And, I really want to get home."

"Well, that would be easy. All we have to do is make our way back up there." Coni said, pointing to the portal in which she came threw.

"Got it. But, how?"

"Well, we could-- uh…"

"Wait a second. I forgot. How are we supposed to get Dr. Woe back to our world where he can't reek havoc here?"

"Who?"

"You'll see…" And just by luck, the little green rabbit walked right behind Coni. She quickly turned around.

"Uh… hi…"

"Hello. Are you another Martian?"

"Y-Yes… ANOTHER Martian? Who else here is a Martian?"

"Him, Her, Her & Her." Dr. woe pointed to X-2, Lilly, Cindy & Jessie.

"And you are?"

"Dr. Woe."

"Well, that explains it. Well, now that you guys are all here, why wouldn't your little friend want to go home?"

"He's not my friend. We are enemies…" X-2 replied.

"Oh, that explains it." Dr. Woe stomped up to X-2.

"My invention will be ready tomorrow."

"What invention?"

"You'll see…"

"See WHAT? I want to know NOW!"

"Not now. Bye!" Dr. Woe jumped off.

"Rabbits…" Coni said.

"Oh, I forgot, he's a bunny now." X-2 said.

"Yeah, how hard to forget…" Coni replied sarcastically.

"Look, I think I just want to fall asleep…" Yang said.

"Or, maybe we should learn Woo Foo all together now. It would really help to defeat Dr. Woe." Lilly said.

"You know what, she's right! I, for one, don't think it's a good idea to let Dr. Woe run free, doing as he pleases, even if he can't reek as much havoc here as he could in his own world." X-2 agreed.

"Yeah, so, what do you say, Yin? Yang? Will you teach us your most powerful moves in order to help save the world?"

"I think it's a great idea." Yang stared as he was totally confused.

"Yang…" they all said.

"Fine."

_Later…_

"Ok. This is your first lesson. Levitation." Yin said. Her, Yang, X-2, Reesa, Coni & Lilly were standing there together.

"Uh… we tried that. Here." Lilly said. She levitated a rock into the air & dropped it on Yang's head.

"You get a bonus for dropping it on Yang…!" Yin said, giggling.

"Thanks. You're turn, Marv." X-2 sighed, but, he tried it. He levitated a rock into the air & it dropped on his head.

"Well, that was easy…."

"Well, let's try this, then. Transfoomate!" she used her Transfoomate to transform a rock into a diamond. Then, after a few seconds, it turned back to normal.

"Ok, now, you try."

"Fine, I will." X-2 levitated it into the air & transformed it into a dish washer & dropped it on Yang. Yin burst out into a gale of giggles.

"That's awesome!" she said.

"Whatever." Yang said. X-2 then levitated the dish washer off of Yang, turned it into a whale, then, he dropped it on Yang again.

"OWE!" Yang screamed. Yin screamed with laughter. So did Lilly & Reesa.

"Not funny, MARTIAN!" Yang screamed.

"Ok." He then levitated it into the air, turned it into a rock & let it fall on Yang's head. Yin finally stopped laughing.

"Ok, Yin-Cinerate." She incinerated a log to ashes with her Yin-Cinerate.

"Wow…" Lilly said.

"You try." X-2 incinerated Yang's fur to black fur.

"I hate you…" By then, all of them were laughing, especially Yin.

"Hey, Lilly, Reesa, why don't you try?"

"Me first!" Lilly shouted. She levitated a log into the air, transformed it into a rock & incinerated it to bits.

"You're turn!"

"Ok, Lilly." Reesa levitated a leaf into the air & transformed it into another log.

"Ok, now, I'll put it down." She put it down & shot it with Yin-Cinerate.

"Great. So, what do we call yours?" Yin asked.

"Um… mine would be uh… Red-Cinerate?"

"Eh, how about we just call yours Incinerate. Same with Lilly & Marvin."

"Fine. What do you think, Lilly?"

"I like it!"

"Me, too." X-2 said.

"INCINERATE!" Lilly screamed. She shot at Yang with it. He ducked & dodged three shots.

"HA! You missed me! OOF!" He got hit in the stomach with another shot.

"AHAHAHA! Funny!" Reesa laughed. Lilly, X-2 & Yin laughed, too.

"Say, where are the others?" Reesa asked.

"They decided to keep relaxing…" Yin replied.

"Ok."

_Later…_

"Ok, now, here's the most power we've learned so far!" Yin said.

"WOO FOO AURA!" Yin & Yang both yelled. They connected there auras together, creating a more powerful version of Woo Foo Aura.

"Wow!" Lilly said in amazement.

"Let me try!" X-2 said.

"You already tried, remember…"

"Um… yeah… but, maybe, I can get it right, this time!" He sat down & tried to concentrate on gentling his aura. He saw a spark come by his hands when he had them in the right aura pose.

"Aw! Why can't I do it?" he complained.

"I already told you, you need true emotion…"

"Really…"

"Really…"

"Hey! Let me try!" Coni shouted, excitedly. She levitated a log into the air, transformed it into a rock & incinerated it to pieces. X-2 sighed. He levitated the ashes into air.

"Transfoomate!" The ashes turned back into a rock. He then dropped it on Yang's head, causing him to lose focus. Yin & Yang's aura came apart & they both fell to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yin asked, annoyed with him.

"Hey, at least I can do that."

"Whatever…" Yin & Yang both said, crossing there arms. Lilly & Reesa were giggling. Coni was, too.

"That's funny, Commander!" she said.

"Weird. You're the first one the call me that, today."

"Well, don't these strange Woo Foo bunnies address you properly?"

"No."

"Well, they should."

"Uh, HELLO! We're right here!" Yin said.

"Good. Then, I assume you heard me." Yin & Yang exchanged looks of confusion.

"Whatever… Marvin…" Yang said. Coni glared at him.

"Huh?"

"What? That's his name!"

"Marvin… is his name?"

"Ehem!" X-2 said.

"Uh… right. Whatever!" Coni said. Yang had a look of anger on his face.

"Uh, Yang, let's get back to teaching, shall we?" Yin said.

"Whatever…" Yin sighed.

_Later…_

"Well, I think that's enough for today. I'm going to bed…" Yin said.

"Fine…" Lilly said.

"YAY!" Yang said.

"Can we listen to a song or two, first?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, ok." Yin said.

"Sorry, I'm going to bed." Yang said. And with that, he walked into the dojo & closed the door behind him.

"Fine. We'll do it with Yin!" Lilly said.

"YAY! I LOVE MUSIC! I--" Coni began. The others were staring at her.

"Sorry, I'm hyper."

_A few minutes later…_

Lilly switched through the songs on her stereo.

"You love music, don't you?" Yin asked.

"Yeah, I do! And apparently, so does Coni." Lilly replied.

"How about 'One Of Those Girls'?" Lilly asked.

"I love that song!" Reesa said.

"Me, too!" yin agreed. Lilly pressed play on her stereo.

**I know your kind of girl**

**You only care about one thing**

**Who you've seen or where you've been**

**Who's got money**

**I see that look in your eyes**

**It tells a million lies**

**But deep inside I know why**

**You're talking to him**

**I know what you're all about**

**I really hope he figures it out**

**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble**

**Just one look, and now you're seeing double**

**Before you know it she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**She's so good that you won't see it coming**

**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**

**You'll be broken she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**She's going to be the end of you**

**At least that's what they say**

**It's been a while, you're in denial**

**And now it's too late**

**The way she looks it makes you high**

**All the warning signs**

**Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes**

**It makes you want to die**

**I know what she's all about**

**I really hope you figure it out**

**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble**

**Just one look, and now you're seeing double**

**Before you know it she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**She's so good that you won't see it coming**

**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**

**You'll be broken she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**You know it's a game, You know it's a game**

**She's keeps playing around with your head**

**Playing around with your head**

**She's so insane, So insane**

**She's the one to blame**

**She's the one to blame**

**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble**

**Just one look, and now you're seeing double**

**Before you know it she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**She's so good that you won't see it coming**

**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**

**You'll be broken she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**Off to the next one…**

"I love that song…" Lilly said.

"Me, too. Say, do you have 'See You Again' by Hannah Montana?" Reesa said.

"Yeah." she switched to number 5. Then, they both started dancing when the music played.

**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim**

**I have a heart that will never be tamed**

**I knew you were something special**

**When you spoke my name**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

**I've got a way of knowing when something is right**

**I feel like I must have known you in another life**

**Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept looking down**

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about**

**Felt like I couldn't breath**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**M****y best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"**

**The next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest till then**

**Whoa, whoa I**

**I can't wait to see you again**

**I got this crazy feeling, deep inside**

**When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night**

**I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs**

**That you can't wait to see me again**

**The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down**

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about**

**Felt like I couldn't breath**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"**

**The next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest till then**

**Whoa, whoa I**

**I can't wait to see you again**

**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim**

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept looking down**

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about**

**Felt like I couldn't breath**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"**

**The next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest till then**

**Whoa, whoa I**

**I can't wait to see you again**

**Whoa, whoa I**

**I can't wait to see you again**

"That song rocks!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, but, Commander is out of breath…"

"Yeah, & Reesa." X-2 & Reesa were lying on the ground, breathing hard.

"Hey, dancing takes a lot out of you." Reesa pointed out.

"You bet!" Lilly said.

"Well, I'm going to bed." X-2 said, getting up.

"Ok, I think we all should." Lilly said.

"Ok." Coni replied. They all walked into the dojo.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Back Home

**Second to last chapter! Woo! The next chapter might be small, but, whatever! "War Of The Worlds" is officially now called "Intergalactic Cosmic Chaos"! My dad thought of the name! He also thought of the name, "Zorro Nyo's Tail Of Intrigue". He & NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak both rock with names!!**

The next day, very early in the morning, X-2 was the first to get up. He walked into the kitchen & opened up the refrigerator. Then, he got out a cup & poured some milk in a cup. Suddenly, he heard a crash from the window. Dr. Woe jumped through it.

"I'm ready!" he shouted. He grabbed X-2.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Not a chance, Bucket head!" He zapped him with some device of his.

"OWE!" X-2 fell to the ground, stunned by the ray. Dr. Woe approached him. He gulped.

_Later…_

Lilly & Reesa walked into the kitchen. They saw the window was broken, a note on the counter & the glass of milk. Lilly gasped & they both ran to the counter. Reesa picked up the note.

"Dear Morons, I have captured Commander. If you want to see him again, meet me at the volcano of this town. Sincerely, Dr. Woe." Lilly read out loud.

"Well, another meeting. Fine. Let's go wake up the others…" Reesa said.

"Good idea."

_Later…_

Everyone else was up & standing in the kitchen.

"Ok, let's choose our teams. Reesa will lead the team who plans. And I will lead the team who fights." Lilly said.

"I pick Gaby." Reesa said.

"Ok."

"I want Aurora." Lilly said.

"Um… Yin…"

"Yang."

"Yvonne."

"Uh… Yangst…"

"Jessie."

"Cindy."

"That leaves Coni. Whose team you want to be on?" Reesa asked.

"Um… Lilly's. I want to help battle." Coni replied.

"Ok, come on." Lilly said.

"Then, it's all settled. LET'S GO!" Lilly said.

_Meanwhile, inside a large volcano outside of town…_

X-2 was tied next to the wall, while Dr. Woe was standing at the edge, watching the opening.

"Alright, now, tell me, what would this be about, WOE?"

"I already told you. My new invention will blow you all away!"

"Really… & how would it do that?"

"You'll see…" X-2 rolled his eyes. Lilly & the rest of the teams jumped through the opening & landed on the other side of where Dr. Woe was standing. In the middle was a big gab, where the lava was held.

"Ok, Woe! We're ready for battle!" Lilly said, pointing at him, with her group behind her, ready to fight.

"Oh, you're not going to fight me, Commander is."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, Bucket head! Get busy!" He pulled out a knife & cut the rope off of him.

"O-kay… fine!" X-2 jumped onto Dr. Woe & they rolled on the ground. When they stopped, X-2 had Dr. Woe pinned to the ground. He tossed around, pinning X-2 to the ground. They did it over & over several times until, Dr. Woe pinned X-2 to the ground & punched him.

"OOF!"

"You'd better surrender, Commander! One touch with that lava & you're a fried Thanksgiving turkey!"

"I'll never surrender to you!"

"Fine. Have it your way." Dr. Woe picked him up by his leg & held you, upside-down, over the lava. X-2 gulped.

"FINE!" X-2 screamed. He kicked Dr. Woe in the face with his other leg. He then jumped on him. They fought with each other, physically until the dust finally settled, revealing the results. Dr. Woe had scratches on him & his fur with messed up. X-2 had the same & a black eye. Both there clothes were torn. Lilly, Reesa & the others only stared. Dr. Woe & X-2 were both panting. Dr. Woe regained first & kicked X-2 across the floor. He landed by the edge & almost fell off. He quickly grabbed the side so as not to fall into the lava.

"Oh, this is bad!"

"Alright, Commander! Now, I will finally get my revenge on you!" Dr. Woe said, running up to him.

"Really, Woe?" X-2 asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"YES, REALLY!" Dr. Woe stepped on one of his hands.

"OWE! CUT IT OUT!"

"And who's going to stop me? Face it, Commander! You have two choices: either surrender or die!"

"Um… don't I get a third option?"

"Come on, guys! Now's a good time for a plan!" Lilly said, looking at Reesa & her team, but, also thinking, herself.

"Uh… uh… Aurora, snap & fight Dr. Woe!" Reesa stuttered.

"Snap? How? I'm not upset."

"Uh… what makes you upset?"

"I uh… don't like being hit with rocks?"

"Oh, come on!"

"Uh…"

"Think of something & fight!"

"Uh…" She thought hard, trying to snap into a hyper, fast fighter.

"I can't do it when I try!"

"Hah, hah! Very funny! You think some stupid little fur ball is going to stop me?" Dr. Woe said to aurora, insulting her.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Well, DUH! Who else would I call someone who can't brush her hair any better than a monkey?" Aurora gasped.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'll bet your stupid plans don't even work!"

"Well, at least I don't where a dress!"

"OOOOOH!" Aurora quickly snapped to her other side & jumped over to the other side of the volcano.

"BATTLE! NOW!" she screamed. She didn't give him time to fight. She circled him faster than he could see her move & kicked him. He landed by bashing into X-2, knocking them both off the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed, as they huddled towards the lava, for once, hugging each other in fear. They automatically stopped in mid air. They opened there eyes a little bit to see Aurora, back to her sweet side, levitating them both.

"You guys better both surrender…"

"Can we talk about this up there, please?" X-2 said.

"If I wasn't going to fall if I did, I'd totally kick you right now…" Dr. Woe said.

"HA! I'd like to see you try!" X-2 replied.

"Come on." Aurora said. She put them back on the other side & she jumped over as well.

"Ok, then, let's go home." she said.

"Hold up! Have you forgotten that I still have my secret weapon?" Dr. Woe asked.

"Uh, no… DUH!" Aurora said.

"Well, then, how about NOW?" He pressed a button on his remote control & it pointed towards X-2. It fired a large laser out of it & knocked him to the wall, leaving a black space around him, made of ashes & leaving him another black eye.

"That hurt… a lot…"

"Oh, it'll hurt much, much worse, Commander!" He pressed the button again & the laser let out a cord from its side. It reached to the other side, grabbed X-2 like a python & lifted him over the lava.

"How do you like them apples, Bucket brain?" Dr. Woe shouted. X-2 gulped.

"Uh……… does that make sense?"

"Two words: Who & Cares?" Yang asked. He then jumped up & kicked Dr. Woe's remote out of his hands & it fell into the lava.

"Woops…" Yang said. The machine then, lifted X-2 into the air, grabbed his shirt collar & began to spin its claw around so fast, you couldn't tell which way was up or which way down.

"WWWHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!"

"MARVIN!" Lilly screamed in horror.

"Well, that's one way to do it…" Dr. Woe said.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

"Really?" Dr. Woe asked.

"DUH!"

"Good…"

"WOE!"

"Yin…"

"Yang?"

"Aurora…"

"YANG!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ok, ok." Aurora said. She levitated the machine into the air & dropped it over the lava. She quickly levitated the claw off before it hit the lava. She put it down next to her & incinerated the claw off of X-2.

"WOO! That was fun… & painful……"

"Uh huh…" Aurora said, sarcastically.

"Well, it was!"

"Helloooooooooo! I can still fight, you know!" Dr. Woe jumped into the air & aimed at X-2. He jumped out of the way. Dr. Woe bounced off the wall & aimed at Lilly. He pushed her over the side, sending her falling towards the lava.

"LILLY!" X-2 screamed in horror. He quickly threw his hands into the air, then, out of no ware, his big Woo Foo Aura appeared all around him. It was a big, green bunny-shaped one. He moved around so the aura caught Lilly & put her safely back where she had been. Then, it picked up Dr. Woe & knocked him back threw the portal.

"AAAAAHHH!" he screamed. X-2's aura then disappeared.

"Wow… that was… hey, that gives me an idea…" he said, panting.

"MARVIN! YOU SAVED ME!" Lilly yelled, hugging him.

"Yeah… say, we can use my aura to get back threw the portal…"

"Great idea, Marv!"

"Heh, heh, thanks…"

"Well, does that mean that you're leaving… forever?" Aurora asked, with a sad look in her eyes, looking at X-2.

"Uh…. I suppose we could… come visit some time. No time soon, & not for a long time, but, maybe next year…"

"OK! GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" Aurora yelled. She wrapped her arms around him & gave him a crushing hug.

"Choking, not breathing!"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok… well, we have to go, I suppose… We'll sleep over one more night…" X-2 replied.

"Thanks!" Aurora then pranced around, in a happy matter. Lilly giggled at Aurora.

"Well, I guess now, we should go home…" she said.

"I suppose… besides…" X-2 said. He looked at Aurora, still prancing as if to be in love. "I think Aurora likes me…"

"Hm-hm! Yep!"

_Later…_

X-2 & Lilly were in there bed with the covers pulled over them. Reesa was, once again, in the bathroom.

"Well, Marvin, imagine it that tomorrow, we get to go home & have some smoothies!" Lilly said.

"Well, you can make them."

"Fine with me!"

"Goodnight."

"Night. Night, Reesa!"

"Goodnight, guys!" Reesa shouted from the bathroom.

_A few minutes later…_

Reesa came out of the bathroom, turned off the lamp & got under her covers. Then, she fell asleep.

_The next day…_

Lilly opened her eyes up slowly. Then, she quickly kicked her covers of & got out of her bed. She ran to X-2's bed & got on it. She jumped up & down, shouting,

"MARVIN! WAKE UP!"

"Lilly…"

"Hey, Marv! Today's the day we get to go home, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… I remember now…" Suddenly, Lilly stopped jumping. She plopped down next to X-2.

"Uh… Marvin, since Woo Foo doesn't exist in our world what will happen to our powers when we go home?"

"I'm… not sure, Lilly…"

"Well, we ca come visit like you said, right?"

"Yes, maybe, but, not any time before next Christmas…" Lilly couldn't help but giggle along with X-2.

"Well, I guess we should wake everyone else up…" X-2 said.

"Yeah." They both got up & walked to Reesa's bed.

"Psst! Reesa, time to get up." Lilly said.

"Huh?"

_Later…_

Yin, Yang, Aurora, Gaby, Yvonne, Yangst & Master Yo were standing in front of X-2, Lilly, Reesa, Cindy & Jessie, ready to say goodbye.

"Bye, Yin." Lilly said.

"Bye, Lilly. Can't wait to see you again."

"Me, either." X-2 was standing in front of Yin & Yang as well as Lilly & Reesa.

"Bye, Yang." Reesa said.

"Eh, bye, dude!" Yang replied.

"O-kay…"

"See ya, Yang!" Lilly said.

"Bye!"

"Ok, by Yvonne, Yangst, Gaby, Aurora." Yvonne & Yangst walked up to him.

"Bye." they both said. Yvonne walked up to Lilly.

"Thank you, Lilly… for everything… you helped me stay confidant that Yangst & me would see each other again someday… & you were right!" Yvonne said.

"Aw, it was nothing!"

"Yeah, well, we thank you, anyway..." Yangst said, putting his arm around Yvonne's shoulder.

"Well, no problem!" Over by X-2, Aurora could be heard screaming. She had her arms wrapped tight around his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed.

"Uh…. Me……. Too?" he replied. Then, he quickly summoned his aura, knocking Aurora off of him.

"Ok, guys, get on!" he said. His aura held out it's hand & Lilly & the others got on.

"Well, bye!" Lilly said. They all hollered at each other, shouting there goodbyes, happily.

"BYE! HAVE FUN!"

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP!"

"I LOVE YOU, MARVIN!" Aurora screamed. X-2 blushed, but, he managed to keep his focus. He took the aura straight through the portal.

"BYE!" they all shouted one more time.

"Well, that was interesting… ok, guys! Let's go finish learning Woo Foo for the day!" Yin said.

"I wish I had a boyfriend…" Gaby said, noticing Yvonne & Yangst. Suddenly, Yuck flew though the air & landed on her.

"OWE! WHAT WAS THAT…. for?" she said, noticing Yuck.

"Hi………." they both said to each other with dreamy voices.

"The timeless mystery of LOVE!" Yin said. Yang glared at her.

"What?"

"Ew…" Yang replied.

_Meanwhile…_

X-2, Lilly, Reesa, Cindy & Jessie flowed through the vortex of the portal.

"WHOA, WHOA!" they all said. They all came flying back through it into dead space. X-2 grabbed his neck, as, there was no air in space. Lilly & Reesa managed to help the others back the ship before running out of breath to hold. They took Cindy, Jessie & X-2 through the ship doors. X-2 gasped in as much air as he could when they made it back in.

"Are you guys ok? WOO! Not a lot of air out there, is there?" Lilly said.

"A LOT? --GASP!-- There's no SPECK of air out there!" X-2 shouted. Lilly & Reesa giggled.

"Well, looks like everything's back to normal." Lilly said.

"Yeah!" Reesa shouted. They gave each other a high five. They then saw Venom come running over to X-2.

"Commander! Are you ok?" she shouted.

"I'm fine, Cadet."

"WOO! Good. Say, uh… where's Coni?"

_Meanwhile…_

Coni was still sleeping in Yin & Yang's room, on the floor. She then woke up.

"Huh? Uh oh!" she shouted. She ran out of the dojo.

"Hey, Yin, Yang, where are Commander, Lilly, Reesa & those other two Martians?" she asked.

"Oh, they already went through the portal."

"Oh, well, then, I got to go, too!"

"Ok, be careful!" Yin said as Coni ran past them. She jumped up & levitated herself into the portal. Yin sighed.

"What a cute bunch!" she said. She looked at Gaby & Yuck.

"What a cute couple!"

_Meanwhile, in X-2's ship…_

X-2 was pacing. Then, Coni came flying through the doors & landed on him.

"Heh, sorry!" she said.

"Um… who are you?"

"Coni."

"Oh… where are you from? I uh… never caught that…"

"Uh… Mars… duh!" They both giggled.

"Ok, now, I have to explain to the queen what happened."

"Well, I'm not sure that will be necessary… she never called & asked what was going on…" Venom said.

"What? Why wouldn't she?" Venom shrugged.

"I don't know…." Then, they both giggled.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you like it! Bye!**

**PS. there's a big surprise for NBCF in the first chapter of "Intergalactic Cosmic Chaos"!**


	8. Epilogue

**Ok, here's the last chapter. Well, I said it would be short. I know this is a very, very short chapter, but, next comes the first chapter of: "Intergalactic Cosmic Chaos"! I can't WAIT to start writing it! So, I hope you enjoy this one! I used Lilly's thing from episode 1 of Marvin & Lilly, called "Partner Me Up!". So, bye!"**

_A few months later…_

X-2, Lilly & Reesa were sitting in chairs in X-2's ship. Venom was drawing with Coni.

"Say, can we go visit Yin & Yang for a little while?" Lilly asked.

"Well………………." X-2 began.

"Please?"

"Ok…."

"YAY!"

_Later…_

Yin & Yang were making mud pies. Yin was building a castle & Yang was building a rock. Aurora came running out of the dojo.

"HI!" she shouted.

"Uh… hi…" Yang said.

"Did you hear? Marvin's coming back to visit!" she squealed.

"And that's exciting why?"

"BECAUSE, he's SO cute!" Aurora replied.

"O-kay…." Yang said. Suddenly, Venom, Coni, X-2, Lilly & Reesa came flying through the portal & Lilly released her Woo Foo Aurora to catch the others. Then, they landed in front of Yang.

"HI! We're back!" Lilly shouted.

"Yeah, & that was a weird experience…" X-2 said.

"Great!" Yin said.

"MARVIE!" Aurora shouted.

"Come on, let's go play!" Lilly shouted.

"Alright, now, I think we should--" X-2 began.

"Please?"

"Lilly…

"Pretty please?"

"Lilly…"

"Pretty with sugar on top and a marshmallow and--"

"LILLY!"

"What?"

"Uh… let's go play… then…"

"YAY! OH! And can I bring Sassy?"

"Lilly…"

"Please?"

"Lilly…"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Lilly…"

"Pretty please with sugar on top and a marshmallow and--"

"LILLY!"

_The End._

**R & R please!**


End file.
